


夫夫的X福生活（一）

by Sueeell3



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sueeell3/pseuds/Sueeell3
Summary: 怡情怡情，举起我芦笋的大旗~
Relationships: 芦笋cp - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	夫夫的X福生活（一）

温暖的房屋里，卢志刚在案板前切着胡萝卜丁。白色围裙丝毫不掩帅气，平添几分烟火气。  
孙博翔看得心动，悄悄摸过去。双手环住卢志刚的腰身，下巴搁在志刚哥肩头，"哥，好饿啊，想吃东西。"  
卢志刚歪头笑笑，呵气如兰，"让你久等啦，快好了。"上扬的尾音听得人心里麻酥酥的。  
孙博翔一个吻落在卢志刚的肩头，浅蓝色硬挺的衬衫衬着身形美好。  
和他的志刚哥一起生活了这么久，每一天却都是新鲜的一天。  
褪去刚在一起打打闹闹的小摩擦，宁静的生活真的好温暖。他们就在永远的这条路上携手相伴，一步步走下去。  
灵巧的手指偷偷摸索塞进腰带里的衬衫下端，拽出来，露出腰间一截细腻白皙的肌肤。  
火热的温度攀附上来的时候，卢志刚打了个颤，放下切菜的刀，手掌向后想要阻止不安分的小狼狗。  
没成想孙博翔变本加厉，牢牢握着他的手，不能外说的蜜语泄在他的耳畔。"志刚哥，饭不着急吃，你…我着急吃。"  
"明明昨天才亲热过的啊，年轻人要节制。"卢志刚无奈地叹口气。  
  
"哪有…哥，你没让我做到最后啊。"孙博翔的头大喇喇地在卢志刚脖颈处蹭蹭，讨好着他的志刚哥。  
  
"你明天还有工作，不好好工作，怎么挣钱养我呢？"卢志刚挣脱孙博翔的怀抱，转过身，抬手捏捏孙博翔的鼻子。  
"哥你给我点儿奖励，我就有动力工作了。不然，我没力的哦。"说着，下身往前挺挺，做出进攻的姿势。  
卢志刚噗一声轻笑出声，眼波流转，害羞的粉红色爬上脸颊，像水灵灵的桃子。  
孙博翔觉得自己好像又回到了当初那个毛头小子，急切的吻落在志刚哥的脸上。  
卢志刚轻扶着孙博翔结实的手臂，温柔地接受小狼狗的吻，有些情动。  
孙博翔弯身托着志刚哥的大腿，把恋人抱上身后的桌子，卢志刚的手臂轻柔地搂着孙博翔的脖子，低着头和他亲吻。  
孙博翔感觉志刚哥浓密挺翘的睫毛不时扫着他的脸，幸福感从心里升腾起。他真的是，太幸运了。  
一个虔诚的吻盖在志刚哥紧闭的眼睑上。卢志刚静静感受着流淌在周围的浓稠爱意，等了等，没有再听到动静，疑惑地睁开眼。  
孙博翔嘴里叼着一只红润的草莓朝他笑得坏气十足。  
那是他下午买来刚洗好的水果，就放在案板旁。卢志刚抿嘴笑笑，偶尔的情趣也不错。  
孙博翔把草莓凑近志刚哥的唇，囫囵的话说出，“哥…你吃。”  
卢志刚洁白的牙齿咬上草莓的另一端，轻轻咬住。这边孙博翔已经迫不及待地开始进攻，把咬得破碎汁水横流的草莓往卢志刚的嘴里送。  
红艳艳的汁水从两人缠绵的嘴唇留下。志刚哥真是秀色可餐，对他的魅力太不自知了。孙博翔暗暗腹诽。  
孙博翔伸出舌尖卷起志刚哥唇角流下的草莓汁水，舔舐干净。卢志刚被舔得痒痒的，笑着，"你这样子，好像黏人的小狗哦。"  
"对啊，我是志刚哥的。"孙博翔骄傲地抬起头，又低下身朝卢志刚学了几声小狗叫，"汪汪。"  
"主人要给奖励哦。"卢志刚被逗得喘不过气，任由孙博翔不安分的手上下游走在他的身体上。  
略显责怪的眼神丢过去，甜蜜的抱怨。"谁是谁的主人啊，谁吃谁的豆腐啊。"  
孙博翔英气的眉毛弯弯，眼睛笑成月牙，享受着甜蜜的气氛。  
卢志刚迎上又凑过来的草莓，酸酸甜甜，但不及他们的爱情甜半分。  
"志刚哥，我想吃你身上的草莓。"卢志刚被放倒在桌子上，胸前的扣子被解开几颗，尚未消退的小草莓深深浅浅地布满胸膛。  
最娇嫩的两颗草莓因为恋人的注视悄悄立起。孙博翔挤在卢志刚的双腿间，俯下身子朝着小草莓轻轻吹口气。  
"哈啊…"一声轻喘转瞬即逝，让人浮想联翩。  
花前月下，美味大餐在前，胃口大开。岂有不享受之理？  
"我要开动了哦，谢谢款待。"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
